Love From
by Heidikins05
Summary: ONESHOT. An innocent note left on Bastian's door turns into a very revealing conversation about all the happenings at school: love affairs, earrings, schoolwork, fatophiles, insults, Trap Cards, bastards, idiocy, quizzes, sex, and marriage.


**Love From...**

This story is written in note form; that is, all of these are notes stuck to the dorm room doors, and a notice board.

I couldn't get anything bigger than one paragraph in between each note, I'm really sorry. The stupid Editting program...

So it may make for hard reading. Again, sorry. There is only a paragraph space between each note. THERE IS NO PARAGRAPH SPACES IN THE ACTUAL NOTES. That should help, I hope.

So... enjoy!

* * *

Bastian –  
I hope you get this soon! I have a Trap  
Cards class last thing today – they're  
giving us a pop quiz but I'm totally  
stumped!  
Will you tutor me?  
– Jaden

Jaden,  
I can't believe you left a note on my door.  
And I can't believe I'm doing it back.  
This is so Enid Blyton.  
Why not get Chumley or Syrus to tutor  
you?  
From Bastian.

Bastian –  
Uh… because Chumley's fat and Sy's a  
weiner? (Don't tell them I said that.)  
– Jaden  
P.S. Who's Enid Blyton?

Jaden,  
I didn't realize you were a bastard.  
Fine, I'll tutor you. Be civil. Come to the  
Ra Dining Hall at lunch.  
From Bastian.  
P.S. Oh… never mind.

Bastian –  
I'm not. Shut up.  
Thanks for the help, I think I nailed that test!  
But why did that guy see us studying  
together and yell out that you were "a  
whore"?  
– Jaden

Jaden,  
Oh, what a giveaway.  
… Because I'm...  
It's an in-joke. Forget it.  
From Bastian.

Bastian –  
Whatever.  
– Jaden.

Jaden,  
There was no point in that last note.  
There's also no real point in _this_ note,  
ironically.  
From Bastian.

Bastian –  
I just didn't want to stop writing to you – this  
is nice, don't you think?  
– Jaden

Jaden,  
That was sweet, in a creepy, homosexual  
stalker kind of way.  
From Bastian.

Well you're gay Bastian, you should have enjoyed  
it.  
--Zane

Zane,  
Why are you at Jaden's dorm?  
From Bastian.

Zane –  
Yeah, why _were_ you?  
– Jaden

It's Sy's dorm too. _My brother_?  
--Zane

To Zane,  
Don't spy on me!  
From, Sy.

Back up, Bastian is _gay_?  
-Chumley

Everyone but Jaden,  
Cut it out.  
From Bastian.

Ooh-er.  
-- Zane

He wants to be _alone_, with _Jaden_. Heh heh…  
-Chumley

Oh my god.  
You're all spasticated.  
Bastian, you suck.  
Signed, Chazz.

Chazz,  
You swallow.  
From Bastian.

Slut.  
Signed, Chazz.

Chazz,  
Someone's jealous.  
From Bastian.

You gave me a disease.  
Signed, Chazz.

Bastian & Chazz –  
What's going on?  
– Jaden

We're leaving now…  
From Zane, Sy and Chumley.

Chazz,  
That is so wrong. Now shut up.  
From Bastian.

Bastian –  
I just figured it out! You're _gay_, aren't you?  
– Jaden

Is his stupidity catching?  
Signed, Chazz.

Chazz,  
I find it endearing.  
We're through, go suck (up to) Crowler.  
From Bastian.

I'm gonna cut you.  
Signed, Chazz.

Jaden,  
I think he's gone. Do you want to do lunch  
again?  
From Bastian.

Bastian –  
Sorry I didn't write back sooner. It was  
already lunch when I found your note so I  
just came straight to you.  
– Jaden

Jaden,  
It's fine. I liked the surprise.  
I found something that might be of interest  
to you – I slid it under the door.  
From Bastian.

Bastian –  
I took the Cosmo test you slid under my  
door. It said I was a homosexual.  
I never knew that!  
– Jaden

Jaden,  
How fascinating.  
Say, come to my dorm tonight, I'm alone  
and bored – you can entertain me.  
From Bastian.

Bastian –  
Where were you? I was knocking for ten  
minutes!  
– Jaden

Didn't you hear? He's in the sick bay – someone  
cut him.  
-- Zane

Heheh…  
Signed, Chazz.

Chazz,  
You insane homo.  
From Bastian.

Skank. Is your face still bleeding?  
Signed, Chazz.

Chazz,  
Is yours still ugly?  
From Bastian.

No one thinks you're cool.  
Signed, Chazz.

Chazz –  
I do!  
Jaden

Jaden,  
You're so sweet.  
From Bastian.

He doesn't count, his brain is the size of a pea.  
Signed, Chazz.

Chazz,  
Not dissimilar from your penis.  
From Bastian.

Give it up Chazz. You've lost.  
-- Zane

Mind your own business, Chancellor's whore.  
Signed, Chazz.

Ooh-er.  
Feisty.  
--Zane

To Bastian,  
I hate living next door to Zane. He and  
Chazz are going at it, I can hear them.  
I blame you.  
Love, Alexis.

Alexis –  
They're fighting in the _dorm room_?  
Weird.  
– Jaden

Jaden,  
They're having sex, dear.  
From Bastian.

To Bastian,  
They may as well be fighting. It sounds  
painful in there.  
Love, Alexis.

Bastian & Alexis –  
Ew.  
– Jaden

Alexis,  
Chazz likes it that way.  
From Bastian.

I'll say he does.  
--Zane

To Zane,  
EW! Stop leaving notes like that every  
where – it ruins the mood for me and  
Chumley.  
From Sy.

I had no idea you were a fatophile, little brother.  
Eh, whatever turns you on.  
--Zane

To you guys,  
Isn't _anyone_ here straight?  
Love, Alexis.

Alexis,  
You mean apart from you?  
No.  
From Bastian.

I am!  
Sincerely, Dr. Crowler.

To Dr. Crowler,  
Please never talk to me again.  
Love, Alexis.

Crowler you bitch, give me back my earrings!  
--Zane

Zane, you're expelled.  
Maybe now you'll learn some manners.  
Sincerely, Dr. Crowler.

Please don't expel _him_, sir!  
Signed, Chazz.

Alright, but it'll cost you, Chazz…  
Sincerely, Dr. Crowler.

Chazz. Don't you dare.  
--Zane

I love you, Zane.  
Signed, Chazz.

Chazz,  
How come you never said that to _me_?  
From Bastian.

Jealous much?  
Signed Chazz & Zane.

Bastian –  
Hey… you were _hitting on me_, weren't you?  
– Jaden

Jaden,  
Well done sweetie, that only took you a  
week.  
From Bastian.

Attention All Students:  
Your fellow student Chazz Princeton has run  
away from school – again. This time he has  
taken Zane Truesdale with him.  
– The Chancellor

Attention All Students:  
They eloped.  
From Bastian.

Bastian –  
Does that mean we're allowed to get together  
now?  
– Jaden

Jaden,  
I have a better idea – we'll elope too.  
From Bastian.

To Bastian,  
Would you mind terribly if Chumley and I  
came too?  
From, Sy.

Attention All Students:  
Jaden Yuki, Bastian Misawa, Syrus Truesdale  
and Chumley Huffington have all run away  
from school.  
I ask that no other students attempt to imitate  
the actions of these delinquents.  
– The Chancellor

The Chancellor,  
You are formally invited to attend the wedding  
of:  
Syrus Truesdale and Chumley Huffington  
On: 24th April 2006  
At: 5:30pm  
Where: The Church of Homosexual Marriages  
(C.H.M)  
Sincerely, Chumley and Sy.

Alexis Rhodes,  
You are formally invited to attend the wedding  
of:  
Jaden Yuki and Bastian Misawa  
On: 24th April 2006  
At: 6:30pm  
Where: The Church of Homosexual Marriages  
(C.H.M)  
Sincerely, Jaden and Bastian.

Vellian Crowler,  
You are formally invited to attend the wedding  
of:  
Chazz Princeton and Zane Truesdale  
On: 24th April 2006  
At: 7:30pm  
Where: The Church of Homosexual Marriages  
(C.H.M)  
Sincerely, Chazz and Zane.

Chumley and Syrus,  
I humbly accept.  
– The Chancellor

I accept, Chazz-dear.  
Sincerely, Dr. Crowler.

To Bastian and Jaden,  
I'd love to.  
Love, Alexis.

* * *

Wow... that was my first full-on yaoi-based story.

Sorry that it was YuGiOh _GX_, Robyn! -cowers- Don't hurt me!

Please review! -love heart-


End file.
